Dark Specter's Story
by EliteSlayer103
Summary: Before the Start of Heroes The Next Gen came the story of Dark Specter And How he and his Friends from Different Worlds Make Him the Greatest Person in the Dimensional Planes, Even if hes the Profaneness Person in the Universe
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge - The Assignment

What you call Divine Justice from your creator for Locking your Kind away on a isolated Planet in the far reaches of the Universe, Thats Some BullShit.

But to Have people that are precious to you, truly worth protecting then you can face your fear of being an social outcast. One Man see to it that i get to see eternal Happiness with the people I call Family his name is loid. Came to me one day and asked me "Would you like to get away from this lonelyness of being isolated from other species and not keep up that mask of happiness?".

Well I said "Damn right I've been thinking of running Away from this dump to see the universe" He smiled and took my frailed form and wisked me away to a place of Wonders.

Normal Pov

Several Centuries later

The Boy named as Dark Specter had finally finished with his training with his teacher Loid in the arts of Fighting,Casting Spells,Sealing and CompanionShip.

Now Dark Specter is now 8000 yrs old apparantly in Dark Specter's Kind 8000 yrs is still kids age, And as Wise as Jesus Christ.

Right Now He's talking with his old Teacher Loid "So Loid-Sempai Can I get a Job Watching a Dimension staying couped up in this place is bad for you gotta go out ya know?"

Lod Sighed "Well I did Say you would see the Universe so I might as well keep my promise Heres the Papers for your first Assignment Its about this Child Of Prophecy,Who manages to smile even though with all the abuse due to having Precious People to care about, will Save the World from the upcoming evil."

Dark Specter took the paper and read it "Hmmm seems legit, A Boy or Girl Goes through torture in his/her's ChildHood and along the way finds people to care about to avoid Being a Emotional Wreck, Okay then." He said with a hint of amusement. Loid just watched with a sweatdrop His student always had a sadistic streak as one time he taught him to give to Orphans but it ended in a disaster because Dark Specter out of no where pulled out a M16 and shot Innocent Orphans.

He went to a portal "Well dont wait up for me I've been waiting for this a long time" and Dark Specter Jumped into the Portal

Next Time: Naruto Land, How can this possibly go wrong? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Naruto Land, How can this possibly go wrong?

"Hi" - Regular Guy Talking

'Hi' - Regular Guy Thinking

_"Hi" - FlashBack Person Talking_

_'HI' - FlashBack Person Thinking_

**"HI" - Fiend/Transformed Person/Tailed Beast Talking**

**'Hi' - Greater Fiend/Transformed Person/Tailed Beast Thinking**

Lets Begin

In the Forest

After the Portal Dropped Dark Specter off it closed."Well its gone now to get this party started and Took out a M60,a Pistol, and a Voice Activate mp3 Player "Play The Lion Sleeps Tonight" He said And the song started playing as he nears Leaf Village...

Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

(4 Chunin started to thow kunai and shuriken at Dark Specter but are quickly shot up by Dark Specter)

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(2 Jonin Earth Users use Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon at Dark Specter who took the hit but came out unscathed and took advantage of their shock and launch Tentacles with sharp barbs and impale the 2)

In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the quiet jungle The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(Dark Specter Laughing Maniacally as he Bisects Jounins and Chunins)

Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the quiet village The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(He Summons a Elder Drake*1* and lets it rampage around the border)

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight Hush my darling, don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(Dark Specter Walks up to the Hokage Tower, Walks up to the Secretery and RoundHouse Her head off and Kicks down the Door to the council Room)

Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

"Sup yall names Dark Specter." he said and looked at the First Hokage Senju Hashirama. "And you must be the Leader of this joint."

"How Dare you attack our village and then talk to the Great Hokage-Sama like that show some Respect!" Said a Civilian Councilmen, the others would have yelled too at this intruder if the Hokage held up his hand Quieting the council "I'll hear what he have to say." Hashirama said.

"Well atleast one person has Patience you get respect points, Hokage-Sama but i do have things to say,I've been sent by my Senpai to help the Child of Prophecy Defeat the world's Evil and bring it to Peace." Dark Specter Said. Everyones eyes (except Hashirama) Widen before 1 Man yelled "Impossible thats just a Myth." A man yells "Stupid CouncilMan Says What?" Dark Specter says really fast "What?!" the man demanded.

"Ha! You said what anywho i could be of serious help to you guys until that child is born, Like your Personal Problems." He Inquired. Hashirama's Eyes widen "How did you know?" He asked. "Lets face it anyone who hasn't heard of the King of Pricks, Madara Doesn't got Shit on me I tell you I'll make him my Bitch." Hashirama Closed his eyes in thought, if he's strong as he says he is this Dark Specter and himself can take him. "Very well you may stay and help us with the "King of Pricks" I'll give you Anbu Rank and assist me in defeating him." The Senju Chuckled. "Alright Lets go Uchiha Hunting, time to get the Alpha Male."

And That ends the Chapter

**Lets talk about 2 things You want Sasuke Good or Evil keep in mind that only delays when he becomes the good guy after several beatings from Dark Specter and Naruto and Words**

**And another thing Ya Want Kushina Alive or Coma Keep in mind again it only delays the thing for several hilarious and epic Fillers.**

**Next Time: The Uchiha Hunt,Fem Kyuubi! What the hell is going on!? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Uchiha hunt, Fem Kyuubi! What the hell is going On!

Dark Specter and the First Hokage was leaping tree through tree trying to get to the rouge Uchiha Clan Head, Uchiha Madara. The powerful duo was having a conversation as they were on they're way."So where did you come from Dark Specter-san" Asked the Senju,"That's Classified good buddy but I can tell you that I was here to help the Child Of Prophecy not sure whom but whoever it is they're in your village, and I will wait,eat,sleep,drink,and fuck until that person shows up." Dark Specter vowed. Hashirama sweatdrop 'Our furture is going to be quite interesting with him around'."we're here where's the mook and when he's dead can i teabag him?" Dark Specter Asked. Hashirama pointed to the guy who seemed to be puzzled by the newcomer."So Hashirama cowardly enough to bring backup you have no honor." he spat with venom."Eh,What you gonna do? you find some people,you make friends,then find a holy grail to piss from to show that I'm rich and your poor."The Dark Matter Joked. Madara decided to see what Dark Specter is made of, so he did Fire Style Great Dragon Fire Jutsu at him.

"What? you'll probably tickle my tummy eat this **Dark Impulse!**. Dark Specter slammed his fist into the ground and made Black Flames rise from the ground and devoured the Fire Dragon."Incredible,it seems he manage to countered my attack,not bad not bad at all but..." he vanished and appeared behind Dark Specter with his gunbai at point blank range."Die **Uchihagaeshi.**" and Blasted Dark Specter completely vaporizing him save for a few chunks of smoldering flesh."Looks like he had his time in the sun so Senju Hashirama shall we begin?" before Madara and Hashirama could begin to fight the chunks liquify making loud gurgling sounds before melding together and reveals Dark Specter has Regenerated."I'm back and I'm Badder then ever, just joking but you really had me there,fighting you is gonna take all 75% of my power if I'm to kill you of Dicks and I won't stop trying to kill you until I Teabag every last one of your dead Uchiha Mother Fucking pieces so come at me bro!" Dark Specter taunted.

Having gotten over the shock of his opponent regenerating capabilities he readied his gunbai and did Hand Signs and said "**Summoning Justu!"** a Huge poof of smoke came out of nowhere"Ok who gave the man a Smoke Grenade?" Dark Specter joked. Out of the Smoke came a Enourmous Fox with Nine Tails and a sharingan tomoe in its eye, signifying the fact its caught in a genjustu."Behold fool the Strongest of all Tailed Beasts The Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Madara exclaimed while the Fox Roared creating a shockwave that made Dark Specter and Hashirama closed their eyes. Dark Specter opened his eyes and whistled"Well Damn that was something, is that all sending a overgrown farm animal to kill me wow your in Denial." Dark Specter Chuckled. Hashirama used his wood release to attempt to bind and supress the Biju but the Giant Kitsune bit and tear through the wood like tissue and began to breathe fire at the duo."wow Fire-Breathing foxes now I seen everything." Dark Specter mused "Now **Scattershot!**" And shot Dark Blue Balls of Energy at the Giant Fox.

Which was Irony because such a big target wouldn't missed any hit from those Attacks caused Madara to raised a Eyebrow at what his adversery would be doing."Now then eat this** Dark HellZone Grenades**" as the shots all homed in at the fox making roars of pain as the powerful ki balls attacked with such speed. "Ok lets end this bout since the farm animal here is in some sort of spell or illusion I'm gonna need to use 100% of my power to break that control." He said,then a Black Sphere formed around Dark Specter and Madara and Hashirama began to sweat a little bit at the power rising. The Sphere Dispersed after what seemed like minutes to reveal a Human-sized creature with 4 Dragon tails (and a cloak like a version 2 Jinchuriki form) Blueish hue color with a horn at the forehead and the spiky hair still pokes through the cloak the inhuman eyes and mouth were like a White void ready to swallow you whole.

The Creature breathed pure Dark Matter and look upwards with a snarl and roared "**Graaaaaahhhh!*Cough**Cough**Cough* Excuse me gotta get rid of the ether it makes the voice very dry and hoarse so where was I oh right." **the creature that was Dark Specter leaped with extreme speed and grabbed the Uchiha's head a leaked Dark energy to forcefully remove the contract. Dark Specter comboed punch Madara off the beast and put his hand on Kyuubi's head and entered a deeper layer of consciousness. Dark Specter walked around on what presumed to be Kyuubi's mind "Funny I thought it's mind be abit more snarly and rabid." Kyuubi's Mindscape looked like a forest with little forest critters running around."ok abit too tranquil but I'll still take it.".He kept walking until he came across a red headed woman laying on the Specter walked closer to the woman "Woah she's nude but I can work with this just assume the positions and she'll feel a whole lot better." Dark Specter said trying to coax her into waking up. Apparantly it worked as she woke up,she then sat up and revealed red slit eyes. She looked to be around 12 years old with well developed in the right places in Dark Specter's case.

"**Get away from me Human!**" she spated out with venom. Dark Specter look at her eyes which hold hatred and distrust "I won't hurt you the wood guy is taking care of the Dick." Dark Specter reassured her. She tried to see any signs of deception but saw only warmth and protection. "**Ok but if you try anything I'll gut you ya hear!? You humans are all the same you think your best friends with them but only stab you in the back, or control you for their own end!**" She yelled. "wow for a Snarling beast you do talk alot and have a side you don't like showing. Your a nice little whatever you are just a little misunderstood and need friendship and I'll be your first friend or maybe more then just friends." Dark Specter giggled peversely " And also I'm not Human I, am a Enigma, or a Dark Matter beings of Matter that can assume forms and live like humans.". The Kyuubi blushed alittle and wrapped her arms around Dark Specter neck and whispered huskily in his ear "**I think we should be more than just friends you ero-Dark Matter."** "I see where this is going I'll be gentle and let your troubles go away"

Outside it only took seconds before the 2 immortals came back to the real world,Remeko transformed into her 12 year old form and saw lots of wood and burnt branches. "**Wow looks like Hashirama and Madara tore the place up."** Kyuubi looked unimpressed "**I've seen the Nibi tear apart more things then I can count by the way my name is Remeko"** She said. "**So want to do that collaboration Bijudama Remeko-chan?**" Dark Specter asked. Remeko nodded and opened her mouth gathering positive and negative Chakra while Dark Specter Charged his own Bijudama with Dark Energy which made it Red and Yellow. Once it was complete they compressed it until it was the size of a grapefruit and then they ingest it. Then Steam started to come from their mouths then they Shoot it out in a beam of light "**Collaberation Jutsu:Divine Judgement!**" They yelled and their Bijudama came together to because amagram of of colors and smash into Madara causing a explosion the size of a nuculear bomb gone off when it ended it showed him with the perfect sussano."**Hmm that was some attack you got there,almost killed me had i not enter my sussano.**" Madara said. "**You should get an award for being the most hard to kill roach ever!**" Dark Specter shouted. "**If its a battle of titans, then it shall be.**" Remeko said then both Dark Specter and Remeko was covered in a sphere which was getting larger until it dissipiated revealing Remeko in Kyuubi mode and a Dragon with 6 tails and wings,completed with scales and horns."**Hn,after I defeat you 2 I will place you under a genjutsu and kill Hashirama!**" Madara yelled.

Remeko and Dark Specter fought for hours and hours Tailed beast balls and flames filled the air until the next morning standing several distance asgainst eachother Madara was very much close to death due to having a hole in his chest and his armor was disinergrated. While Remeko and Dark Specter looked barely damage save for a few bruises and cuts which just healed with a hissing sound. Hashirama was astonished not just anybody could defeat his rival. He walked up to them and asked"What are you?" he asked. Dark Specter smiled and put up the nice guy pose and said "I, am an Enigma, the thrower of justice, maniliness of the manly, and highest levels of badassery reached I am Dark Specter!" Dark Specter said with Remeko looking at him with lust then started to jump him."Come on Remeko-Chan he's right in front of us have of common decency." Dark Specter pleaded. Her response was ripping off his pants to which Dark Specter sighed and Hashirama Fainted due to fatigue and their started sexual interactions then Thought ' Well Senpai I did it I've helped people and got their tru-' "OOHH GOD RIGHT THERE! OOOHHH GOD THIS IS AWESOME!" Dark Specter groaned due to Remeko Ministrations on his Dick. He then pulled her in to a deep kiss with alot of toungue woke up and saw them both doing it in the 69 position "Oh come on oh god ew ew ew ewww." Hashirama said until Dark Specter took a bat and hit him in the head knocking him out and continued until they orgasmed yep life is good.

Next Chapter: Attack of the electric elemental Kushina,see what happens when you touch things?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Danger,Excitement,Fiends and Adoption!

Several years after the fight from Madara and two Shinobi World Wars,the pair have been married for quite some time.

At first Hashirama wanted to seal Remiko into his wife Mito but being held at gunpoint does change the mind about alot of things. So with marriage paper signed they officially become husband and wife.

But lately weird things started to happen,Great beasts started to roam the Elemental nations. These beasts are known as Fiends,they come in all shapes and sizes with different abilities.

And it just so happens that the pair are on border patrol to keep fiends from wandering close the Village.A shriek echo through the forest as Dark Specter Gullotines an Aquila's head "25!" He counted.

Remiko ducked under a Wendigo's punch and drove her hand through its chest killing it."27!" She counted as both was playing a game of who could kill the most fiends in their shift. two Shadow Fiends sprung up from the dirt and try to spear her but she was quick so she avoided the two and inhaled and shouted "**Hellfire!**" as she breathed out red hot flames that engulfed the two.

"29!" she said and was about to go to Dark Specter when she saw him fighting two low S-ranked fiends that was the Malboro and Elder Drake.

"Shit why does it have to be these two?" as the Malboro used bad breath on him to poison him but he isn't like normal people as his body could reject the poison in him.

the Breath Obscured his vision so he couldn't see the Elder Drake ram into him, Knocking him into the Malboro's Mouth as it attempts to eat him.

"Dark Specter-kun!" Remiko shouted then kicked it into high gear in order to save him but failed to notice a Truck in the form of a Elder Drake hits her and knocks her through a tree. "Get out of **my way!**" she growled and prepare to fire a weakened BijuDama from her Fingertips to eradicate the annoying fiend.

The attack teared through the Fiend and into the Malboro blowing it up. "Dark Specter-Kun are you alright?" she asked as she knelt beside him he groaned and said "The hell you shot me for I was about to jump out."

Then Remiko then grabbed by the collar and shaked him "You baka don't something foolish again!" She yelled before releasing him from the death grip. Remiko sighed "Look just come back to the house I want to talk to you about something." and with that she left leaving Dark Specter there.

"Ugh I think you snapped my neck back there, so what is you would like to discuss?" He asked as he opened the was Remiko with an Apron making lunch, "Well two things, first of the agenda is well... I'm pregnant."

Dark Specter looked shocked at this before dropping to his knees and shouting out "I have a sooooonnnn!" "It's a girl" "I have a Dauuuuuggghhhtttteeerrr!" Dark Specter cried out.

"And second agenda is that we should adopt a daughter so she could train to be like your Species" Remiko spoke.

"Hmm well I always wanted a Dark Matter Daughter, the monster strengh,the raging horomones and libidos during mating season, yea that stuff so whos the child we're going to adopt?"

Dark Specter asked. "I decided it should be this girl Kushina Uzumaki." She said. Dark Specter considered the pros and cons of this and then decided.

"Sure,why not." Remiko cheered and then hugged him "Great we pick her up in 2 days so we have to prepare the rooms and such, oh this is gonna be so exciting!"

While that was going on we go under the earth to see a endless swarm of pyreflies in a huge cave.

A SpellSpinner Fiend was walking through the mist of them and kneeled. "(We haven't made any progress with eliminating the threat this power it has.)" It growled out before hearing a Roar.

That sent many Pyreflies scattering as well as the SpellSpinner. In the Clearing there was a massive fiend it was Pale white with magneta coloring. It has four legs with 2 Arms like and Centeur.

It's tail swished back and forth angrily and it's head had 5 spike out the back of it's head like a creast and has two horns on the side of it's face and hanging off them was some sort of cloth,

"(**How dare it continue to live and not die by the tides of time,Hmph Soon little Mortal you shall know the NAME AND FURY OF ULTIMA WEAPON!**)" He Roared out.

**AN:Yea I changed the name and the pace of the Story so also here are the Rankings of the Fiend**

**E-rank:Weak as shit and not too intelligent ex:Water Flan,Dingo**

**D-rank:Stronger than E-rank and slightly more Intelligent ex:Ahriman,Quadrihorn**

**C-Rank:Strong enough to take on Chunin and employ pack tactics ex:wild wolf,Shadow Fiend**

**B-Rank:Dangerous to do some damage to Jounin and low-Anbu ex:Aeshma,Death Dauber**

**A-Rank:Able to take on Anbu and use Human-like Intelligence Ex:Gug,Anything Eater**

**S-rank:Kages and Akatsuki beware these Fiends are Fiendishly Strong ex:Azi Dahakah,Ultima Weapon**

**See ya on the Next chapter! **


End file.
